A Child of the Gods
by AnnabelleWatson
Summary: Marina, a child of Poseidon, has been cursed by Hera, therefore filling the child's heart with lies and darkness. The darkness consuming her life, makes Marina so weak one day she is send to the hospital for her death. 3 demi-gods and a mortal are the ones who keep her alive and help the gods cure her. When Hera finds out she survived, she plans another way to destroy her.


**A/N Hey. This is Annabelle Pines here. This is my first story ever...so please don't go hard on me, but please i accept helpful critisicm. I know there is some wrong speeling and grammer.**

**Also in this story Hera is the bad guy...i made her the bad guy. So keep this in mind. This is just Book 1 of 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympains or The Hereos of Olympus. OK! thanks**!

* * *

"Poseidon! You idiot!" yelled Athena as she banged the table. Poseidon who was sitting across form her said, "What?" "Now Athena, the last time Poseidon had a demi-god child was when he had Percy-." said Zues. "-Yeah! Yooouuu! However have children all the time!" said Poseidon. Athena gasped and said, "How dare you -" "Ah c'mon Athena quit yapping. Poseidon fell in love big deal." said Aphrodite. "But the child is a decendent of Athena." said Artemis. "Big deal" said Ares. Athena was about to yell at him when Apollo spoke, "Guys look!" The gods looked at a pool of water which was at center. They saw Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the oracle, recite a prophecy.

_"A child of the sea, blessed by all the gods_

_Is the key_

_To bringing both happiness and prosperity_

_To gods, mortals and demi-gods_

_But a child of the sea, not blessed by the gods_

_Is the key_

_To bringing destruction and no harmony_

_By destroying Olympus and the big three"_

"What!," yelled Athena in disbelief, "Apollo! I think there's some mistake! We have to - UGH!" "I didn't do anything! Honest!" said Apollo, his hands in surrender,"Well I can tell you this. This isn't a Great Prophecy." "Of course it's not! We don't need another child of Poseidon. It was enough with Percy and my daughter-" "It isn't my fault they fell in love! Blame Aphrodite!" yelled Poseidon interupting her. Ares got up from his seat and yelled, "Now wait just a minute! Just because Aphrodite is the goddess of love, it doesn't mean she was the one who-" "Athena, they loved each other. I just, uh, helped ...them." said Aphrodite causally. "This is why I swore to be a maiden" mumbled Artemis. Apollo just looked at her. "STOP BICKERING!" yelled Zues. Every god and goddess stopped and looked at him, "The oracle said this child is the key to bringing prosperity to gods, demi-gods and mortals. But it also said it could be the key to bring destruction to Olympus and us." "Thus we kill the child!" shouted Athena. "What!? No! You are not going to kill my child!" yelled Poseidon. "Well i see no other choice" snorted Athena. "Didn't the oracle say that a blessed child would be the key to all the goody goody stuff and an um... unblessed child, the key to all the killing and blood stuff?" asked Apollo. "My son has a point" said Zues. "If we just kill the child, like Athena said, we won't have to decide whether to bless it or not" said Hera. "If we all bless this...uh child. Won't it attract alot of monsters?" asked Demeter. "Yes! It will! It will be a threat to us, for the child will be much more powerful than any demi-god" said Athena, "I think Poseidon should pay for his mistake and should kill the child." "Besides, Poseidon did break the promise...again." added Hera, "I agree with Athena. I think we should kill the child." "Why don't we vote?" said Poseidon. "Agreed" said Hermes.

"Those who vote for the child to die, please stand up" said Zues. Hera shot up from her seat. Athena also raised from her seat. "It has been decided. The child shall live." said Zues. "Now we have to bless this child if it is going to live" said Artemis. "We will each give the child a blessful gift the day the child is born." said Zues. Hera got up from her seat and looked at each one of the 11 gods. "I will not be part of this!" she shouted, "Athena?! Are you going to particapate in this?! You, who said the child should die?!" Athena looked at Zues, then at Poseidon and then at each of the Olympians. "I-i s-shall stay here...and bless...this," she sighed and finished, "...and bless this child." Poseidon grinned as well as everybody else. Hades raised his brow and Zues just nodded. Sparks of hatred filled Hera's eyes. "Very well." said Hera with disgust. She stormed off and left the room. '_I will find my own way to destroy that child! If its the last thing I do!'_ she thought.

~Months Later~

"The time has come" said Zues. The gods all transformed into smaller versions of themselves and went to the child's room. "Awww. Poseidon...she's beautiful." said Demeter. "Aww look! She has your eyes" said Aphrodite. "And your color hair" said Artemis. "She _is_ adorable" said Athena. Poseidon looked at her as well as everybody else. Athena blushed. "The child, Poseidon. Not you." Aphrodite smiled while Poseidon smirked. "I think we should go on with the blessing" said Athena. "Agreed" said Zues. "So the only blessings she will get... is from us?" asked Apollo. "Yes. Hera, as you may know doesn't want to participate, and Hades will not be part of this." said Zues. "Alright" said Apollo shrugging. "Hermes, you go first. We will continue from there." said Zues.

Hermes took a step forward toward the child and put his hand in front of her and started to speak. "I, Hermes, God of roads, speed, messengers, commerce, travel, thieves, merchants, athletes, and mail deliverers, bless this child with the blessing of having athletic abilities and to enhance speed" The child glowed and a charm in the form of a winged sandal was in a necklace around the child's neck. The little child smiled at Hermes. She grabbed his hands and started playing with them. Hermes with his other hand touched her cheek. Hermes smiled at the little one and said, "Make me proud, little one." Hermes took a step back and Hephaestus took a step forward.

"I, Hephaestus,God of forges, fire, technology, craftsmen, sculptors, volcanoes, and blacksmiths, bless this child with the blessing of a craftsman." Another charm appeared in the child's necklace, a little craftsman hammer. "He...fe...ss...tuh...ss" gurgled the little one.

Hephaestus smiled and stepped back as he let Aphrodite step forward. "I, Aphrodite, Goddess of beauty, love, lust, desire, sexua-" "Ah-hem" said Poseidon. Aphrodite rolled her eyes and continued. "Humph! Anyways, and pleasure and Lady of the Doves, bless this child with my blessing of charmspeak and speaking French." A dove charm appeared on the necklace. "Duh...v" gurgled the baby. She looked up at Aphrodite, her eyes sparkling. "You will make me proud" Aphrodite smiled and took a step back as Ares went next.

"I, Ares, God of war, bless this pity little child- why am I doing this again?" asked Ares. Poseidon cursed something in Greek and answered, "Because, Ares, a blessed child will be the key to-" "-Ah! ...That's why." said Ares, boringly. "I give this child the blessing of Ares, which is me. She can only use this blessing 3 times, when the time is RIGHT" he boomed. A silver wolf charm appeared on the necklace. "Wah gad,nice." Ares looked at the child flabergasted. "What?" he whispered. The little girl looked at the war god extending her arms trying to touch his face. " She likes you, Ares" said Aphrodite. Ares touched the girl's fingers. The little one wrapped her fingers around one of his fingers tightly and smiled. "Ba-ba" she said. She let go of Ares finger and he took a step back next to Aphrodite who looked at him smiling. "That was so generous!" she said sweetly. Hephaestus rolled his eyes, "Gee such generosity." Ares wasn't paying attention, he was lost in thought.

Artemis took a step forward and looked at the child. Artemis smiled, "I, Artemis, Goddess of the hunt, the moon, chastity, animals, and the wilderness, bless this wonderful child with the ability of precision, aim and the ability to communicate with animals." A moon charm appeared on the necklace and the little child smiled. "Moon. Ar ...tah...me" Artemis smiled and stroked her cheek."Yes child. Its Artemis."she whispered, " You will bring great joy to certain people. You will have the spirit of a Hunter and-" "-Artemis" said Apollo, "I believe its my turn." Artemis went back to her place and let her twin brother give his blessing.

"I, Apollo, God of the sun, healing, music, poetry, archery,and prophecy, bless this child with musical ability. She will have the voice of an angel and the swift movements of a musician." A sun charm appeared on the little's one necklace. "Uh...pol...oh" she gurgled. "You are so cute" said Apollo, "You will grow to be a ray of sunshine!" "Ah-hem" said Artemis, "Apollo, brother, I believe your turn is over." "I'm just praising the child." said Apollo. "You already gave your blessing brother." said Artemis. "Humph!" said Apollo as he walked back to his place, next to his sister.

"I, Demeter, Goddess of agriculture, harvest, and Mistress of the Seasons, bless this child with the blessing of agriculture." A wheat charm appeared on the necklace. "Oh! Nice charm choice! Looks like this darling is going to looove cereal!" exclaimed Demeter. "Ce...re..al?" asked the sea child. "Yes, you are going to love cereal. Yes you are!" cooed Demeter, "Oh I remember when Persephone was a little baby! She used to-" "Demeter i believe its Athena's turn" said Apollo a little disturbed. "Fine, fine. You may go next Athena. But i must say Poseidon, you have a lovely child in your hands." Poseidon smiled and said, "Why thank you Demeter. I will do my best to keep her safe." "So be it." said Demeter, "Oh! and Poseidon." "Yes?" asked Poseidon. "Please do keep in mind who your child marries. I don't want this pearl making the same mistake, like my daughter." said Demeter sympathically. "I will keep that in mind, yes" said Poseidon. "Very well. Athena you may proceed now" said Demeter, making way for Athena. Athena stepped forward and looked at the child.

"I, Athena, Goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, defense, and strategic warfare, bless this child with the blessing of wisdom and stragety" The little girl smiled a bit and said "Sea" "What?" whispered Athena. "Ah...ul" said the baby, "Ah...th..e...nah" "Athena" said Athena amazed. An owl charm appeared on the child's necklace and the little girl smiled. Athena looked at the little girl, her eyes were little tidal pools, both calm and gentle. "You do have your father's eyes" whispered Athena. "Goo ga" said the little one. Athena suddenly got lost in the child's eyes as the child raised her hands, trying to grab Athena's face. "Athena" said Zues. Athena snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her father. "S-sorry" she said. Athena stepped back a bit only to have the child start crying. "Well would you look at that" said Apollo. "Sush" said Artemis, punching him in the arm. "Sorry!" grumbled Apollo. "I think we should do something before the mother comes" said Hermes. "I put her in a deep sleep, so she won't wake up until we leave" said Poseidon. "How did you...?" asked Hephaestus. "I have my ways" said Poseidon. "Of course" said Athena. "Ok, but how are we going to stop the child from crying?" asked Artemis. "Well the child started crying when Athena stepped back so why not let Athena carry her" said Aphrodite smirking. "What!? No its Poseidon child, let him carry her" protested Athena. "C'mon Athena. Sweety, Poseidon won't mind" said Aphrodite. "What?! What do you mean i won't-" "Right!?" threatened Aphrodite. "Right" grumbled Poseidon. "But what if I don't want to carry her?" asked Athena. "Athena darling, the child started crting when you left. Isn't that reason enough?" said Aphrodite. "Well..." said Athena unsure. "Just carry the child" said Aphrodite impatiently.

Athena carried the baby in her arms. Instantly the child stopped crying. "See? Now was that hard?" asked Aphrodite. "I guess not" whispered Athena. "Poseidon may i ask what's her name?" asked Ares. Many of the gods and goddess looked at him puzzled but Ares just ignored the stares. "Her name? Well, her mother being Latina, named her Marina. _Mar_ meaning Sea in Spanish." "Fits her well. Since her father is the God of the Seas." said Hermes. "Marina...I like it," said Demeter. "Zues i believe its your turn to bless this beautiful child" said Hephaestus. Zues stepped forward and looked at Marina.

"I, Zues, God of honor, justice, lighting, the skies and King of Olympus, bless this child with the blessing of being able to control both static and celestial electricity." Marina smiled at Zues and an eagle charm appeared on her necklace. "E...guh...l" "She's a fast learner" said Zeus. "Well she is a desendent of Athena," said Poseidon, "She's Marina's great great grandma." "You mean she's my great great granddaughter?" asked Athena. "Sure is" said Poseidon. "Here that Athena? You wanted to kill your own great great granddaughter" said Apollo. "Apollo!" yelled Artemis. "Poseidon your blessing" said Zues.

"I, Poseidon, God of the Seas,destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, storms, tempests, weather, and father of Marina Paz, bless this child with the blessing of the sea and air." In the middle of the necklace a trident appeared. "And I, Poseidon, will determine when Marina will be able to use her powers fully." said Poseidon. The whole necklace glowed and each charm turned to crystal versions of themselves. After the gods filled themselves with a bit more of Marina's cuteness they left. Ares, Athena and of course Poseidon were left.

" I thought you would leave, when Aphrodite would leave" said Athena. "I wanted to stay a while more" he simply answered. Athena just nodded. "Poseidon...May i... carry her?" asked Ares. Both Poseidon and Athena were dumbfounded. "I don't know Ares" said Poseidon caustionly. "I won't harm her" said Ares. "Well..." started Poseidon, "Fine." "Poseidon are you sure?" asked Athena. Poseidon shot Athena a glare. "Yes" said Poseidon sternly. Athena handed Marina to Ares. "Here you go, Ares" said Athena. Ares simply smiled at the child in his arms. "You are so cute" said Ares. _This wasn't at all how Ares behaved. _Athena thought._ Why is he acting like this? __**What is he doing? **_thought Poseidon._** Surely this is a trap**_. "Ahem...Ares. May i have my child back" asked Poseidon gently but a bit sternly. "Y-yes" said Ares with diffuculty. Ares gave Marina to Poseidon and left, leaving Athena and Poseidon alone. "Won't the mother be up any minute?" asked Athena. "No. The spell remember? It includes me leaving as well" said Poseidon. Athena went up to him, looking at the child. "You've made a beautiful peice of art." said Athena. "All my children are wonderful peices of art" said Poseidon offended. "Well Percy was...for my child that is." said Athena. "So was Annabeth for Percy" said Poseidon. "Though that was years ago" said Athena. "Sure was" said Poseidon looking at Marina. "She looks a lot like you." said Athena. "Ok! This is starting to freak me out!" exclaimed Poseidon, "What is going on?!" "What do you mean?" asked Athena. "I mean that ever since you guys saw my daughter, you guys starting acting different." exclaimed Poseidon. "Like?" asked Athena stilled confused. "Oh! C'mon Athena! You _ARE_ the goddess of wisdom, are you not!?" shouted Poseidon. "Why sea gad mad?" said the little one. Wide eyed Poseidon looked at her daughter. The fury in his eyes disappeared. "Nothing darling." said Poseidon stroking her cheek. "You sure dada?" asked Marina. "What did you just call me?" asked Poseidon giddly. "Da...da" said Marina. "She knows I'm her dad!" said Poseidon. Poseidon looked at Athena with joy in his eyes. Athena smiled, "Well she is my great great granddaughter" Though Athena was a bit scared that the child knew Poseidon is her dad. Poseidon spinned his daughter around. Marina just giggled with joy. Poseidon let Athena go and carried her daughter to her crib. "You will make me proud. Just like your brother Percy." said Poseidon. 'Per...sssee?" asked Marina confused. "Just like Percy" said Poseidon smiling. With that Poseidon and Athena left, leaving the little one.


End file.
